The Cancer Patient
by ausllylover
Summary: "I just want you to know that our love is eternal."/ What happens when Ally gets a little too sick?


**(A/N) This is going to be really hard for me to write. I don't know, it's really sad. Especially the ending. Also it's really really short. I couldn't stand writing anymore. I'm sorry for making you sob. Thanks for reading. Again, I'm sorry. So after you are done review, and then cry again. Sorry. :'(**

**Austins POV**

"What?!" I scream and cry silently into the phone, which Ally is talking to me. "Are you going to be OK? Do you have enough strength?"

"It's OK Austin, I'm fine. Just feeling a little out these past few days. I promise, my dad is going to take me to the doctors, and if something serious is really up, then he will take me to the hospital."

"But nothing really serious is going to happen right? Right?" I say, full of concern with her condition. "Nothing serious right?"

"I'm almost sure of it. Do you want to come with me?" Ally asks and coughs.

"Yeah, I'll be at your house soon!"

"Thanks, love you."

"Love you more," I say and hang up the phone. Ally now doesn't tell me anything. Why? I don't know. Especially since we are dating. Ever since she has gotten sick, and sicker, she has been distant with me. She doesn't want to tell me anything. She wants to keep stuff away from me. She doesn't seem like she knows me. But the worse thing is, she has been growing weaker. And we still don't know what's wrong with her. And each second she gets weaker, and we just keep sitting there, there is a higher of her going away from me. What would I do? What would I without my beautiful Ally? Who will brighten up my day by just smiling? Who will be there to comfort me when I don't know what to do? Well I don't know what to do or think now, and Ally's not here with me right now.

* * *

I'm in the back seat, with Ally silently sleeping on my shoulder. I comb through her hair with my fingers, hoping she will be OK. Hoping she will be with me. Hoping that it's nothing serious. She then suddenly wakes up and screeches "OW!"

"Are you OK?" I ask feeling her head, it rising up.

"Yeah, yeah. Just shooting pains," she shifts her head on my lap, and then goes back to sleep. After an hour or so, we finally stop at the doctors office. I softly nudge Ally to wake her up, and she moves a little bit and winces. "I can't really walk at all. Will you carry me?"

"Of course Ally, anything for you." I move her around a little in my arms, so she's comfortable. I give her a small kiss on the lips, while I am still holding her and I say, "You are going to be OK. I promise," I whisper into her ear. She nods her head slightly and smiles, with this sparkle in her eyes.

* * *

I sit there impatiently tapping my foot against the floor. I then see the door open, and I see Ally, directing me to come in. She has this look though like nothing is OK. Not anything is going to be OK. "Is everything OK?" I ask quickly after sitting down.

"No," the doctor says. Well the totally reassured me. A bunch. "We have given her a cat scan and everything. And some result, it has turned out to be something EXTREMELY rare."

"Austin, please don't freak out OK? I just want you to be calm for me. Because right now I am freaking out inside too," Ally says and holds my hand.

"What do you have though? Is it some sort of cancer?" I ask squeezing Ally's hand.

"Yes. And it's the most rare actually. She had cardiac cancer. That's the cancer of the heart," the doctor says calmly and puts down his glasses.

"WHAT?" I look at Ally, and she has tears in her eyes. "How am I not suppose to be calm about this? The girl I have loved the most in the whole wide universe might not even be here with me next month! Or next week! Or tomorrow! Or the next hour! What stage does she have? DOES SHE HAVE A CHANCE OF LIVING?"

"Austin, please calm down!" Ally says, and uses all of her strength to pull me down. And yet, she is still really weak. "We can get through this! You can get through this! If I am not freaking out, that means you shouldn't!"

"She has stage 3," The doctor says and scribbles something down. "And she does have a chance of living."

"WHAT?" I ask of happiness and literally start crying. "You're going to live! We can be together! You are going to be OK!"

"I said there is a _chance _of her living. I never said she will live," he looks down again at his notes.

"Well what do we have to do to make that chance higher!? I will do anything," I say and wrap my arm around Ally, hoping she will know I will do anything.

"We need a doner by two weeks. Someone needs to donate their heart to save Allison here. If it's past two weeks, she could be gone already." The doctor then gets up and walks out. Before closing the door he says, "I think you guys would like to discuss this alone." He then closes the door, and I just sit.

And then I pull Ally in for a huge hug. And not just one of my thank you hugs. My hugs where I am about to explode, where I don't know what to do. And then I start sobbing in her shoulder, while ALLY out of all people try to comfort me. And yet, she is the one with cancer.

"Please don't comfort me Ally," I say after hugging. I'm still wiping my tears, and I can see Ally is crying too. "I need to comfort you. I promise though, that we are going to find a doner. No matter what. And even Ally, if we can't, I want you to know that I love you. Forever and always," I say and I can see her on the edge of starting to ball. Where as if I start to ball, I would never stop.

"I love you to the Austin Moon and back," Ally says and gives me a smile. She wraps her arms around my neck and gives me a soft kiss.

* * *

I've been visiting Ally everyday at the hospital for the past week. I've gotten her flowers and chocolates, and yes. I got her romance movies. We've been watching them and she is just so adorkable. Yes, Ally has been losing lot's of weight, even though she was already petite. And she has lost most of her hair. But that doesn't matter, she is still very beautiful to me. Until one day I hear the best news I have ever heard in my life. So great that even, I can't put it into words.

"THEY FOUND A DONER!" Ally sort of screeches out, considering she is really weak.

"Really? OH MY GOSH REALLY? You're going to live!" I say and squat down at the hospital bed and give Ally a hug, and a nice big smooch.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Be here when I get back?" I ask Austin, while he is holding my hand.

"I promise," Austin says and gives my hand a tight squeeze. "I love you," Austin says again and then gives me one more kiss.

And then I went into the operating room. I was put to sleep for my heart transplant.

_AFTER THE OPERATION_

My dad comes in and gives me a hug. "Dad wheres Austin?" I ask looking around. Then and there I realize something. Something I should've realized a long time ago.

"Sweety-" my dad starts off.

"NO! He didn't, he didn't. Please say he didn't! Please say he didn't donate his heart? Daddy please?"

"I can't say that sweetheart," my father says looking at the floor. I then start balling. Austin gave up his life for mine. And I would have never though that he would. It all added up now. He gave me one more kiss. He gave me one last kiss. He gave me one last hug. And he said I love you one last time before he donated his heart to me.

"Ally. He loved you so much that he knew he couldn't live without you. He knew no one else would donate his heart. He knew all of those things, so he did. He wanted you to live. Ally he left you a note," my dad says and pulls out a piece of paper to give to me.

Still crying I read the note aloud. _"Dear my beautiful Allison Dawson. I know Ally. I know you wouldn't have wanted me to donate my heart. But Ally I love you so much. And I could never live with out you. Please though, don't cry over me. And you would tell me the same thing if I didn't give you my heart. But Ally I couldn't. But I'm asking you to please live a good life without me. I know if I told you, you would've stopped me. I just want you to know that our love is eternal."_

* * *

I did die a year later after my operation. Even though the heart Austin had given me would give me a higher chance of living, I still grew worse and worse. Well when I meet Austin again, I could give him his heart back again. And we could still have our fairy tale ending, but somewhere else. Where most people I know don't have it. But it's the best place to have it. Because as Austin said, _Our Love Is Eternal._


End file.
